<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Birth of Secondo's baby by Aquarianghuleh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579379">The Birth of Secondo's baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarianghuleh/pseuds/Aquarianghuleh'>Aquarianghuleh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarianghuleh/pseuds/Aquarianghuleh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravinia and Gabriel no longer have to wait.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Birth of Secondo's baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Primo woke up in the middle of the night to Ravinia screaming at his younger brother to get his shit together because the baby was coming. He smiled and turned over in his bed. He loved his younger brother, but it pleased him to no end when Ravinia had him tongued tied and nearly tripping over his fine leather shoes for her. He would never fall in love, let alone with just one person.</p><p>He felt his bed shift and his covers being yanked. “Wha-?”</p><p>His eyes opened to see two sisters pouting and hiding under his pillows. “Too loud, my dears?”</p><p>“Why can she go to the fucking hospital?” one sister said snuggling up to him.</p><p>“Because my sweet, she is birthing an unnatural being. A child of the dark lord and a witch is nothing any hospital can prepare for,” he explained and pulled the girls close to him. “Sleep with me. I can block the noise.”</p><p>With a wave of his hand, he pulled the curtains down around his bed to block the bulk of the screaming. The girls each wrapped an arm around his chest and quietly went to sleep.</p><p>***Meanwhile in Gabriel's Room (Secondo if you haven't read my previous works)***</p><p>“Gabriel, I am going to kill you!” Ravinia screamed. “Get your daughter out of me!”</p><p>“I can’t, my love,” he leaned to kiss her forehead, but got slapped in the face. “Can you stop hitting me for one second?”</p><p>She glared at him with her eyes glowing bright red. “There. One second without me hitting you.”</p><p>“I’m going to check on the Sisters who are supposed to be here to help you,” he backed away slowly and ran out of his room to locate help. She was getting more and more scared, and it scared him.</p><p>He ran into Sister Imperator in the hallway, who was already barking orders to Sisters. “CLEAN towels, you morons! Not towels TO clean.”</p><p>“Sister, is Ravinia going to be okay?”</p><p>“Men,” she scoffed and pushed him out of the way. “You can either be in the room and stay out of the damn way or go keep Terzo company. He wanted to be the one to deliver your child for you.”</p><p>“Of course, he would want that,” Gabriel mumbled and rolled his eyes. His little brother was always getting involved in his business. The entire pregnancy he was always in their room bothering her with incessant questions about Sister Elyse. Now he wanted to birth his child.</p><p>Terzo rounded the corner just then carrying towels to Gabriel’s room. “Oh good, I brought these for Ravinia. Is purple okay?”</p><p>“I don’t think she is going to care. She wants the child out.”</p><p>“Gabriel, get your ass back here now!”</p><p>“Wow, her voice can carry,” Terzo said wide-eyed. “What do you need brother?”</p><p>“I need you to keep out of the way,” he said, grabbing the towels and heading back to Ravinia.</p><p>As soon as he walked into the room, “Where the fuck did you go?”</p><p>He held up the towels, afraid to say something wrong.</p><p>“It hurts!” she cried out. “Gabriel, please, come here. I need you.”</p><p>He was by her side in an instant. “I’m here, cara mia.” He kissed her hand and wiped her brow with a towel. “I’ll never leave your side.”</p><p>“Promise?” she had tears streaming down her face.</p><p>“If I could take the pain away, I would,” he admitted. To see her in any type of pain where no safeword would stop it, was killing him.</p><p>Suddenly, while Sisters were prepping to help, it was like time stopped. No one moved. No one was breathing. Ravinia looked to Gabriel, who looked around the room and saw the same thing.</p><p>“What’s happening?” she breathed.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>Terzo burst through the room with Primo. “It’s time!”</p><p>“I didn’t know you were so close to birth my sweet,” Primo announced. He snapped his fingers at Gabriel to stand next to him and Terzo.</p><p>‘What do you mean?"</p><p>“The blood running in your womb is Emeritus. When a child is born of the Emeritus bloodline, the world stands still as the baby emerges. We are here to use our individual powers to pray and guard over you. Your daughter is the anti-Christ. She will tremble the nations. The kingdoms will fall one by one at her feet.”</p><p>“Whatever, I need to stand!” she shrieked.</p><p>Gabriel helped her to stand. She grabbed his hands and stood next to the bed. Reading up on giving birth, she wanted to make a few changes. Waddling her way to the front of the bed, she reached up and grabbed a leather rope she had tied there for this purpose. Her hand laced through the rope and she gripped it tightly as she let her body go slack. She wanted gravity to do most of the work.</p><p>Her body was telling her what to do. She could feel another contraction coming and the urge to push was strong. She could hear the men talking behind her, but she couldn’t hear what they were saying. The contraction went away, but the urge to push was still there. She had no idea how far along she was, and she needed help.</p><p>“Gabriel! I don’t know what I’m doing. Is she close or am I wearing myself out for nothing right now?” she cried out.</p><p>Sister Elyse was by her side. “Hey, I’ve got a Sister here who works in labor and delivery when she isn’t worshipping the dark lord. She is going to check you and see where we are, okay?”</p><p>“I want to push!”</p><p>She felt someone between her legs and pressure as their hand-squeezed inside her. “Why are your hands so big?! What the fuck?”</p><p>“You know your body well. The baby's head is right here. I can touch it. On your next contraction, I want you to take a deep breath and push as hard as you can,” the Sister instructed. “Don’t worry about the baby. You are in the best position to give birth. I will catch the baby. Just focus on pushing until I tell you to stop.”</p><p>Ravinia nodded and as the next contraction came on, she yelled out and pushed with all her might. She felt immense pain as the baby’s head was now emerging. It burned so bad, but she could feel the baby moving down and out of her fast. She closed her eyes and focused on breathing and pushing.</p><p>In one moment, the world was silent and still. The next it was raucous with screams of relief from Ravinia, screams from the baby, and the men using their magic to surround everyone. It was like a dream.</p><p>Primo saw Gabriel cry tears of joy as he cradled his daughter in his arms and kiss his wife. Finally, he thought. Now Nihil can get off his ass about progeny. He didn’t want children. He loved the act of creating them, however.</p><p>With his magic, he cast a protection bubble around the child. She would always be protected with him as her uncle. With Terzo, she could manipulate magic until she could create and use her own. With Gabriel’s magic, she will be surrounded by his love. A parent’s love outshines them all. It’s what protected them as they grew up. The love from Nihil and his ways. Once their magic was set, he kissed Ravinia on the forehead and told her to rest and give Gabriel hell.</p><p>He left the room with Terzo sobbing on the floor, claiming he didn’t have enough dolls and baby gifts for his niece. “She’s too beautiful,” he cried out. “The dolls look hideous around her.”</p><p>Gabriel ushered him out of the room as a way for Ravinia and the baby to rest.</p><p>“Go, Ravinia and Lily need to rest,” he said. “You can coddle her in the morning.”</p><p>Primo took one last look at Ravinia holding Lily and returned to his room. No baby for him. But he yearned to have maybe one or two constant loves instead of all the Sisters.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>